


19 - fortune cookie

by xylazine



Series: Wing-0 [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: A little fluffy piece about Relena and her fondness of fortune cookies.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Wing-0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	19 - fortune cookie

Like many nights, Relena was working long after darkness had fallen. The paperwork was never ending and staying late was the only way to keep things somewhat manageable. She looked up at the knock at her door to see Heero. "Delivery, " he said as he held up several cartons of Chinese takeout. 

She smiled as he entered, gesturing to a less cluttered corner of her desk for him to set things down. Chinese food was her work night meal of choice most nights because it was quick and easy, and she had a fondness for fortune cookies. Their silly little messages never failed to put a smile on her face. Most people found it odd that she always had to stop in whatever corner of the universe she was in to find some. Most of the time, they were all from the same company with generic lines that sounded more like kernels of wisdom than true fortunes. The times she did find custom messages always brought a smile to her face. She had a collection of her favorite ones saved in a travel journal.

They ate in companionable silence, talking here and there. Relena poked at a few items for the upcoming peace summit while Heero reviewed his latest Preventers contract work. Once they finished their main courses, he slide a fortune cookie her way while eating his own. She absentmindedly broke it open, nibbling on one end while she picked the fortune out of the other half. 

Her brows lifted in mild surprise as she noticed the gold foil frame around the message. 

_You will marry the one whose soul you complete._

She gasped before looking up at Heero. One corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. He held out a simple gold band with a star-shaped cluster of diamonds. "Relena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

She nodded and reached out her hand, her eyes fixated on the ring as he slid it onto her finger. "Sorry it's not more romantic. I didn't want to wait any longer."

"Oh, Heero. It's perfect." She grinned, twining her fingers with his. She moved around the desk, settling into his lap with practiced ease. She leaned her forehead against his. "You always know just what I need," she murmured before she pressed her lips to his. All her tomorrows in the world and she'd never tire of this man.


End file.
